


The Road Is a black Cowl

by vvasasavv



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv





	1. I

他們幾乎是一邊親吻一邊跌跌撞撞邁向Bruce的床上。男人急切的擺脫身上的衣物，護腕掉落在地毯上，發出悶哼。今天他們穿著緊身而破損的制服，男人們身上有時候會是西裝，較休閒的或正式的，更有些時候是防風夾克或是警裝，但服裝只是歸類在最枝微末節的一項分類，今天在此之上有「沉默」、「固執橫斷的蝙蝠俠」、「多管閒事的夜翼」、「瘋狂小丑的攻擊」和「再一次暴雨的高譚」作為夜巡的總結。Dick Grayson拉扯著蝙蝠俠的披風－夜翼已經將自己的面罩和制服卸下大半，變回了赤裸裸的青年。屋外雨與閃電交纏著，披風拖過水痕在地板上彎曲的像蛇。

你總是如此。Dick幾乎是咒罵著。Bruce你總是如此。

男人用著模仿憤怒的力道將頭罩扯下塌在身後，雨水細微的潑濺在彼此的身上，針一般寒冷。他瞪著青年而青年毫不畏懼的的反視讓Bruce升起了微小而滿足的驕傲。

青年拖拉著男人，幾乎是角力的展演，Dick一邊退後一邊拽著蝙蝠俠，蒙面英雄

緊抿著自己的嘴唇，讓一千萬個不贊同堆疊在他的沉默上，但Dick才不管這麼多，青年他媽的受夠了那些禁令、命令與藐視。

「你從來，」Dick咬上蝙蝠俠的脖子逼迫著—這幾乎是冒犯了守護高譚的騎士，但無所謂，Dick在怒氣之上，而Bruce無所謂－他知道這是種放縱而Dick會將它當成蝙蝠俠的不以為意，這會使這孩子更加憤怒。

「你從來都把我看成你的小助手，」

而憤怒很好，Bruce不動聲色引領青年避過他脫掉的護腕—Dick赤著的腳可能下一秒就會踩上那些彎曲的尖勾—憤怒會讓青年忽略掉蝙蝠俠過於焦慮的掩護，

「你不信任我，」

憤怒會讓夜翼更專注於面對敵人而非保護背對他的人。

「我已經擁有一座城市，Bruce，我的城市。」

憤怒會讓Dick失慎，忘記蝙蝠俠在拳腳間幾乎藏匿不住的笑意、忘記他們的攻擊是如何的契合，像是Dick從未離開。

「你還太年輕。」

年輕而美麗。

Dick幾乎是怒吼著以至於凌亂了腳步，

你沒有資格對我說這個－－

在Dick向後跌在床上前的確暴怒了，披風濕滑，而連Bruce都不確定自己是不是故意讓Dick踩上他的披風的。他只是順著Dick跌落的力道向前，讓披風的水珠與窗外的雨水同步的頻率落在彼此的身上。

Dick在重心不穩時像是嚇了一跳，手緊攥著了那片披風，連著Bruce一同拉向那張過大的雙人床。

 

那些從披風零落的水珠是掉落的星星。Dick一時遺忘了怒氣甚至是重心失落的驚訝。他看著水珠反射著Bruce，在空氣中凝滯著，挽留著Bruce一瞬間的眼神 (Dick從沒見過的情緒)，而後迅速地墜落在床上。

(即使Dick Grayson逼問，Bruce Wayne也不會承認，那是陷入愛情才會有的哀傷眼神。)

他看著Bruce撐在他的身上，披風幾乎遮蔽了兩人，擋住了零落而下的水滴。

Dick太熟悉蝙蝠俠造成的黑暗，在滂沱大雨時那片披風會有意無意的垂落在年紀尚小的羅賓身邊，小小的羅賓會鼓起勇氣拉起那片黑幔，將自己躲在蝙蝠俠安全的翅膀下。

但Dick Grayson知道自己已經不再是那隻淋濕羽毛的知更鳥了。

「你打算這樣一直下去。」Dick Grayson近乎斬釘截鐵地說。

「40歲、50歲、60歲？直到有一天正義聯盟將你的屍首送回來，或是我眼睜睜看你被折斷－－」

而吻來的措手不及。

Bruce咬得很重，幾乎撕扯著將剩下的話嚼碎，Dick只能拉緊著黑色披風。

巨大的黑布同時有著令人安全和死亡的錯覺。

Dick將吻反咬了回去，最終結束在兩人低聲地嘶吼中。

屋外雨勢越來越大，遮蓋住了太多聲響。

 

 

所以Dick Grayson聽不見Bruce內心(你是如此的年輕而美麗－－)。

而Bruce Wayne也不知道Dick最後被嚼碎的話語(我是否有資格－－)。


	2. Chapter 2

有一天，正義聯盟將他的屍首送回來。

 

又一天，Dick在凌晨前驚醒過來。

 

韋恩塔與與大宅有太多差異，韋恩塔純白而現代，比彷如囚困無數幽魂的韋恩宅邸俐落，他意氣風發地聳立在高譚市中，也比退縮在郊區陰翳的宅邸意氣昂揚。韋恩塔年輕、光明而傲然挺立。就如您一樣，Richard少爺。管家將咖啡放在邊櫃上時，Dick正撈著那件黑色的披風，沒有看他。Alf靜默著，作為管家，他知道何時該出聲，何時該視而不見，正如沖泡一杯極好的茶般熟練，但今天他無法琢磨他該出聲的時機，看似激勵的話語尷尬的停止在沉默中，管家銀盤上發出一聲輕響—管家沒將糖夾好，讓糖滾出了罐外。  
風聲。Dick說。最不一樣的是風聲。他拉緊那件黑披風彷彿是映照自己的鏡子，他盯著披風，又一次的陷入了沉默。管家不知道是否要接話，畢竟就連他自己，也不再清楚何謂一杯管家泡的極好的茶。管家只能欠身離去，Dick依然坐在床上安靜著，恍惚中，管家甚至以為對自己無話可說的是逝去的主人。Alf踏出了門外，而Damian也在那，靠著牆，用著幾乎倔強的眼光盯著他。

「我才是要繼承蝙蝠俠的人。」男孩開口便說，Alf了解孩子的桀傲不遜，在這些張牙舞爪背後，他只是個努力想要讓父親認可的孩子。這讓Alf無法克制的摸著男孩的一頭黑髮，跟他的父親，也與韋恩的世世代代一樣濃密的黑髮。但他也知道這並不是管家的職責，但男孩失去了父親，而他則失去了他的孩子，這個失去支柱的家族甚至不在家裡了，也許一切安慰都可以在這被接受。

「您當然是要繼承韋恩家的人，Damian少爺。只要您在長大一些。」管家幾乎憐惜的說著。男孩也同樣的陷入無聲中，幾乎像賭氣一樣，等到管家察覺到時才吐出話來：

「Grayson他才不想當蝙蝠俠。」

但他不得不。這句話的後半段陷入空氣中，老人和孩童沉默的將話安靜的呼吸進心裡。

 

這邊的風聲不同。

 

Dick用手收緊了背後的披風。風吹進制服的縫隙，將披風吹脹，Dick辛苦的拉扯著，讓披風盡量貼緊自己而不被風吹揚，卻不敢再多做一點思考。他不去想Bruce當初是怎麼控制這件厚重而黑暗的披風的，他只能想韋恩塔的風聲與宅邸的不同。在他還是羅賓時，宅邸風聲吹過蝙蝠俠披風的聲音是輕快的，彷彿一首志氣的戰曲，即便他成為夜翼的歸鄉時依舊如是，直到Jason死去。那時的風無時無刻都是支喪曲，但後來的後來，風聲又恢復了，即使緩慢而破碎，夜翼依舊能聽見那緩步上揚的節奏。但他現在聽不見風聲的節奏了。他站在塔頂邊緣，看著高譚市的光明與墮落，聽著風用完全不同的語言對他述說他不懂的話。直到背後一道聲音將他驚醒。

「Grayson。」Damian穿著羅賓服在他身後佇立著，Dick回頭前在心裡暗自的數秒，以準備好一副無畏的笑容，現在他們是活力雙雄，他是一個更惹人喜愛的蝙蝠俠。他可以想像出Damian一如驕傲的王子，坐在搭著珠寶的棚帳中，等待Dick的一個指令，等待出獵。羅賓仍年幼，每一次夜巡都是一場冒險。

如果是Bruce，他會對他的孩子說什麼？這個突如其來的想法驚嚇到了Dick，卻連他自己都不明瞭究竟是什麼驚擾到他，是再一次的意識到Damian是Bruce的親生兒子、或是試著將自己當成Bruce的自己。也許比起血親，他更慌恐在他一次次推離成為Bruce的未來，他最終還是變成了他。

「怎麼了，Damian？做好夜巡的準備了嗎？」但Dick還是轉過身，對著孩子微笑了起來。

「父親愛你。」Damian只丟了一句話，他冷靜地看著Dick的微笑僵硬在臉上，冷靜的看著Dick心裡的轟然巨響。

「他也愛你，Damian。」Dick不知道Damian是否聽見自己語調的顫抖。這一句話一點都不特別，Bruce愛Dick Grayson，Bruce也愛Damian Wayne，也愛Tim Drake和Jason Todd。

「不是，父親在看你的時候…」Damian向他走近，就像一如既往的夜巡一樣，羅賓走向蝙蝠俠。但Dick卻下意識的後退了，風在他四周呼呼作響。

 

「跟母親看著父親時一模一樣。」

 

Dick掉了下去。

 

那只是一瞬間的事，Dick踩到了自己緊抓著的披風，往後跌向黑夜。

 

Dick向來熟悉墜落，在馬戲團時空中飛人練習總有失誤，他總會從高空摔落，但沒關係，因為總有張安全網會接住他，直到他準備完備，正式粉墨登場。而這次他知道他還沒準備好，而那張網卻撤走的太早。Bruce在這個時候會怎麼做？Dick突然意識到他很想Bruce，很想很想。縱使每次披上這件披風他總會下意識揣摩著Bruce，但越是揣摩，Bruce便離他越遠。不久之前Dick甚至還想著，他與Bruce即使離別也不超過一個吻，但現在Bruce卻與他隔著一道死亡的門。

 

(現在的風聲是Bruce在他身邊的風聲了。)

 

「Richard！！」男孩的聲音從上方劃破了風。Dick發現自己在墜落。

 

鉤爪射出的時候Dick有著制服在托起他的手臂，掏出鉤爪槍的錯覺。隨著鉤爪牢攀在大樓牆壁，Dick穩住了自己，盪了回來。

 

Damian在樓頂對他伸出手，近乎恐懼。

當Dick藉著Damian的手攀回屋頂時，Damian顫抖的握緊他的手。

「我以為你就這樣掉下去了。哪有蝙蝠俠滑倒死掉這麼荒謬的事。」Damian的聲音發著抖但手掌即使透過厚重的手套，也能感受到他屬於孩子的柔軟和溫熱。像是一個被期許的未來。

Bruce當初在馬戲團握著我的手時也是一樣的感覺嗎？這個想法擊中了Dick，一陣哀鳴卡在他的喉中—他剛剛的確放任自己掉了下去，因為那道眼神，他見過Talia看Bruce的眼神，如果Bruce－－而他本該在Bruce不在的現在，替Damian張開這道安全網(正如Bruce為他張開的一樣)。

他只能抱緊Damian，低聲的道歉著，為了他的魯莽與不小心。不會再發生這麼愚蠢的事了。Damian緊緊的回抱住他，Dick幾乎說不出話，只能含糊著，不停道歉，道歉著他竟然就差點丟下了他，在他的父親救起了他這麼久後，丟下了這個堅強的孩子。

「我也很想父親，Richard。」Damian悶然的在Dick耳邊說著。

Dick將披風緊緊的圍住彼此。

 

「我們都很想他，Richard。」


End file.
